wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Eat! (album)
"Let's Eat!" is a Wiggles album which was released on July 1, 2010. The cover draws many similarities to the Beatles' Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band cover. The album features guest vocalists Keith Urban, Mic Conway, Tom McGlynn, Paul Field and the famous Aussie band Mental As Anything. It won at the 2010 ARIA Music Awards for Best Children's Album. Tracklist #Let's Cook (Featuring Mental As Anything) - 2:37 #Clap Your Hands with Dorothy - 1:46 #Monday Is Muffin Day! - 0:32 #England Swings (Featuring Keith Urban) - 2:04 #Alabama Jubilee (Featuring Mic Conway) - 3:03 #I Love Waffles in the Morning - 0:45 #Tuesday Is Taco Day! - 0:32 #Have a Laugh! (Funny Face) - 0:30 #Go Far, Big Red Car - 1:59 #On Aunt Nellie's Farm - 2:23 #Cook, Captain, Cook! - 1:44 #Wednesday Is Watermelon Day! - 0:32 #Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel - 1:01 #Tom Love-Eatin' - 2:02 #Clean Your Teeth - 0:36 #Yellow Bird - 2:25 #Thursday Is Bratwurst Day! - 0:33 #That's What You Call Digestion (Featuring Mic Conway) - 2:27 #Sound Your Funky Horn - 3:20 #Rag Mop - 2:08 #Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me - 1:28 #Friday Is Fish Fry Day! - 0:32 #Squid Jiggin' Ground (Featuring Tom McGlynn) - 2:56 #Sleep Safe, My Baby (Featuring Paul Field) - 1:04 #Wonderful Wags - 2:00 #Saturday Is a Sultana Day! - 0:32 #Wash Your Hands - 0:50 #Sunday Is Sandwich Day! - 0:31 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Recorded and Engineered by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran * Special Guest Vocalists: Mic Conway, Paul Field, Tom McGlynn, 'Mental As Anything' (Reg Mombassa, Peter O'Doherty, Martin Plaza, Greedy Smith), Keith Urban * Captain Feathersword Vocals Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Emma Pask * Wags the Dog Vocals: Mic Conway * Manzillas / Backing Vocals: John Field, Steve Pace, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce Musicians * Accordion / Piano: Jeff Fatt * Organ: Jeff Fatt, Greedy Smith * Banjo: Keith Urban * Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, John Field * Bass Guitar: Murray Cook, Alex Keller, Peter O'Doherty * Electric Guitar / Dobro / Mandolin / Ukulele: Murray Cook * Mental Electric Guitar: Reg Mombassa, Martin Plaza * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Drums / Percussion: Steve Pace * Steel Drum: Alex Keller * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Flugel Horn / Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Horns / Musical Saw / Sound Effects & Silly Noises / Washboard: Mic Conway Trivia * Wash Your Hands and Clean Your Teeth were recorded in 2008 and I Love Waffles in the Morning and Have a Laugh! (Funny Face) in 2009. * Mental As Anything guest stars in Let's Cook, Keith Urban guest stars in England Swings, Mic Conway guest stars in Alabama Jubilee and That's What You Call Digestion, Tom McGlynn guest stars in Squid Jiggin' Ground, and Paul Field guest stars in Sleep Safe, My Baby. * The booklet shows photos from the DVD. *I Love Waffles in the Morning and Have a Laugh! (Funny Face) first appeared on Wiggly Waffle along with a majority of the songs on this album. *This is the last album to feature Mic Conway as a musician. * The original Spin Master Cowboy dolls appear in the cover along with Greg's only appearance" in the Sam Era. * This is the last Wiggles album to show musicians at the end of the booklet like guitar, piano, drums, trumpet and other musicians until "Wiggle House" who would have musicians in every song in every page. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album Category:2010 Category:2010 albums Category:Galleries